Love on the Rocks
Meet Donald Love's man under the overpass in Newport. Get into the contact's car. Go and steal the van containing the evidence. Take the van to the drop off point. Park the van inside the garage.}} Love on the Rocks is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories given to protagonist Toni Cipriani by Donald Love from Donald Love's construction site in Bedford Point, Staunton Island, Liberty City. Mission Toni drops by Donald Love's, who informs him that Miles O'Donovan has evidence connecting him to Salvatore Leone. Toni agrees to retrieve the evidence and meets one of Donald's men at the underpass in Newport. He informs Toni that the evidence is being guarded in Staunton's dockland area by some of O'Donovan's men. Toni enters the complex, killing all of O'Donovan's men and taking the van back to the garage at Donald's apartment. Toni goes inside to tell Donald, who informs Toni that he has been beaten by O'Donovan in the race to become Mayor of Liberty City due to the news reporting his affiliation with him and the Leone Family, and has gone bankrupt, blaming him for his downfall as Toni leaves Donald ranting on his fall from grace. Following this Toni receives a phone call from McAffrey, who tells him Salvatore's been jailed. Not wanting to be connected to Salvatore, McAffrey cuts ties to Toni and tells him to never contact him again. Deaths * Miles O'Donovan's men - Killed by Toni Cipriani for getting in his way of stealing the van containing evidence of Donald Love being connected with Leone Family Don Salvatore Leone. Post Mission Phone Calls Call 1 Toni Cipriani: Yeah? Leon McAffrey: Hey, tough guy. It's McAffrey. The Feds have caught up with your boss, Salvatore. And they're real pissed. He's gonna take the heat for every crime in this city. So, we never met. Understood? Call 2 Salvatore Leone: Toni...? Toni Cipriani: Sal? Is that you? Salvatore Leone: Ay, shut up! I'm speaking to my lawyer here! Toni? ...I mean er ...Lionel? Listen. They got me. Can you believe it? I'm up shit creek without a paddle. So get your ass over here, there's stuff I need you to take care of. Toni Cipriani: Lionel? Reward There is no monetary reward for completing the mission, though the mission Rough Justice is unlocked. The player may now access Shoreside Vale and save their game at the Shoreside Vale safehouse. It is now also possible for the player to attain a six-star wanted level. Video Walkthrough Trivia *No "Mission Passed" message appears after this mission on the PSP version. *The enemies share their models with regular pedestrians found around Liberty City, most of them are street criminals and dock workers but there are also some Sindacco Family members who tried to stop Toni. Due to the enemies having AK-47s, escaping with the slow van from them is difficult as the AK-47 easily destroys a car. Navigation }}de:Schlechtes Vitamin B es:Love on the Rocks pl:Love on the Rocks ru:Love on the Rocks Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Liberty City Stories